Sherlock Nieves
by Lenayuri
Summary: Porque los cuentos de hadas tal vez no son como los relatan los libros...


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

-Érase una vez, en un lejano reino, un lejano castillo, donde cuentan por ahí, vive una hermosa princesa, atrapada en los confines de dicho castillo por su temible madrastra. Vive así por que ella es extremadamente hermosa, y su madrastra le tiene envidia. Un día, cuentan los aldeanos, que dicha princesa salió a escondidas del castillo para explorar los alrededores, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que su madrastra no la dejaba admirar y aprender más de su entorno. Y decidió fugarse. Sin embargo, a su madrastra no se le escapaba nada, y supo lo que la princesa quería hacer; pero lejos de evitar que saliera, consumó un plan -un maléfico plan, que consistía en asesinarla en el bosque. Total, todos sabían que si no conocías el bosque, miles de cosas malas podían sucederte.

Y la princesa se adentró en el bosque. Miles de figuras tenebrosas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, y, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo desconocido.

Pero no estuvo sola por mucho. Por suerte, se encontró a unos pequeños -siete en realidad- enanos que le dieron cobijo en su pequeña casita, donde ella amablemente se ofreció a hacer los quehaceres y la comida, mientras ellos iban a trabajar.

Y su madrastra se enteró y planeó envenenarla con una manzana -de esas que tanto le gustaban a ella- y se convirtió en una pequeña anciana que vendía manzanas en el bosque. La princesa, muy amablemente aceptó la manzana -_era una viejita, qué podría ir mal_- pero todo fue mal y ella cayó en un sueño profundo del que sólo el beso del verdadero amor la despertaría.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el príncipe del país vecino se enterara y cabalgara al bosque a ver a la hermosa princesa, de la cual se enamoró perdidamente sólo con verla. Besó sus fríos labios con toda su amor y la princesa despertó. Se enamoró del príncipe y juntos fueron a matar a la madrastra. Fin.

John terminó de leerle el cuento de la princesa al pequeño Hamish... y tuviste que morderte la lengua muchas veces para no soltar alguna de tus _ilustres_ ideas acerca de lo absurda que era la historia. Lo habías prometido, y una promesa es una promesa. Además de que el pequeño bebé de tres años aún podía cambiar de mentalidad gracias a ti, y así olvidarse de esos tontos cuentos que no tienen nada de realidad.  
-Sherlock, voy a acostarlo y ya regreso-John te sacó de tu _discusión_ interna y asentiste con la cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que John volviera soltando un ligero bostezo.  
-¿Qué pasa Sherlock? Sé que quieres decirme algo, anda... suéltalo.- a veces olvidas lo bien que John te conoce y tú a él por igual. Así que ya sabías que si no lo decías por las buenas, él te lo _sacaría_ por las malas... o con una loca sesión de sexo. Pero hoy te apetecía complacerlo de ambas maneras.  
-El cuento fue tonto.  
-Si, de hecho pensé que me interrumpirías, pero cumpliste tu promesa.-John te sonrió y besó tu frente.  
-Si... pero aún así fue tonto. No se acerca a la realidad.  
-Lo sé... pero aún es muy pequeño para saber cómo nos conocimos.- Y esta vez, John besó tus labios y se demostraron amor al juntar sus cuerpos.

Porque sí, sí hubo un reino lejano, y sí había un castillo, pero no había madrastra... a menos que se refieran a tu Madre -la reina- cuando se pone insoportable o a tu hermano Mycroft -el príncipe heredero-, pero fuera de eso, no había nada extraño en aquel castillo.

No hubo siete enanitos, a menos que a John lo incluyas como uno, pero prefieres pensar en él como tu príncipe. Se encontraron hace años en el bosque, cuando quisiste salir y explorar el bosque, te lo negaron e hiciste una rabieta que dio como resultado tu _fuga_ hacia éste, donde obviamente te perdiste, y tenías miedo... pero como el segundo príncipe de tu reino no ibas a llorar, así que te sentaste en un tronco más o menos limpio y comenzaste a pensar en cada cosa que se te ocurría... hasta que un ruido te sacó de tus cavilaciones y fue ahí donde apareció John, quien dedujiste, era del reino vecino -también te ayudó el emblema real que portaba en el corazón.

John caballerosamente te preguntó si estabas perdido y tú, orgulloso a tus seis años, dijiste que no, que simplemente fuiste ahí a _explorar_. John te miró inquisitivamente y te preguntó si sabías en dónde estaba el norte -donde se encontraba tu castillo-, no supiste responder y te pusiste nervioso -y es que los puntos cardinales no se te hacían interesantes... _estúpidas lecturas cartesianas_-, pero John te sinrió y te ofreció la mano, diciendote que te llevaría a tu castillo -donde su madre visitaba a la tuya- y aceptaste. Y no sabes si desde ese momento _algo_ nació dentro de ustedes, porque después de eso, comenzaron siendo amigos... luego algo _más_, un sentimiento _cálido_ creció en tu pecho y le preguntaste a tu Madre... ella te sonrió, despeinó tus rizos y te dijo que estabas enamorado -a la edad de diez años-.

Mycroft te molestó para saber de quién te habías enamorado -el pequeño Sherlock que cree que nadie vale la pena- y no fue hasta un baile de Navidad que se lo dijiste a John y él, con su lindo traje azul marino, te sonrió y te dijo que también le gustabas... porque eras divertido y se sentía bien estar junto a ti -justo como lo que sentías con John-. Es posible que ese enamoramiento haya sido muy infantil, sin embargo, con el paso de los años, creció hasta convertirse en un amor tan profundo que decidieron unir sus reinos con su boda y después, tan leal era -y sigue siendo- el amor que se tienen que las hadas del bosque decidieron otorgarles un pequeño bebé nacido de la naturaleza, con sus rizos tan negros como la noche y sus ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo. Hamish.  
Y mientras John te mima después de haber hecho el amor piensas en lo feliz que eres y que por nada del mundo cambiarías esa felicidad. John y Hamish lo son todo para ti.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Ay que cursi salí... y esto seme ocurrió de camino al trabajo (sip, hoy sábado estoy trabajando) cuando pensaba mentalmente en patear al conductor del Bus para apurarlo... lo bueno, es que llegué diez minutos antes de las 8am.

Y sí, yo soy de esas personas que no saben dónde _demonios_ está el _maldito_ Norte... así que me pierdo con facilidad. Con decirles que con eso de que termina el horario de verano, no sé si se adelanta o atrasa y si anochece más tarde o más temprano. Oh, God... qué haré cuando me vaya del País DX

En fin... espero les haya gustado... sinceramente... ¡soy una cursi! Y sí, hago mención a Blanca Nieves... porque me recuerda a Sherly... pero no me lo puedo imaginar con vestido... al contrario, me lo imagino con un traje de príncipe que... *babas*

**OvO ¿review?**


End file.
